AT Field
The Absolute Terror Field A Wikipedia Definition :AT Field is short for "Absolute Terror Field." While in the series the characters always refer to it as "AT Field," the opening credits show the complete expression. :At the beginning of the series, the AT field is shown as a barrier that the Angels can erect, which makes attacks against Angels using almost all conventional weapons utterly useless. The only "conventional" weapon in the series that can penetrate an Angel's AT field is the N² Mine; the damage that it can deal to an Angel is moderate, though, and the Angels can regenerate the damage in a matter of hours or days, depending on the Angel in question, and certain Angels are completely unaffected by N² mines. An AT field can be penetrated by another AT field, such as those generated by the Evas. Toward the climax of the series, it is revealed that every being has an AT field, and that it is the literal wall that separates one's identity from other egos and external reality. It is, then, the cause of loneliness and pain, and can be related to the so-called "Hedgehog's dilemma" exhibited by main character Shinji Ikari — the fact that some people feel pain from loneliness but also get hurt when approached, and the closer they are to others, the more they are hurt. A Clans & Guilds Definition, written by Tabris. This article is to explain, completely OOC, the strengths and weaknesses to utilizing an AT Field. ---- Strengths :1. A handy barrier. Depending on the strength of one's soul (or simple “practice” with the AT Field), the Field can be a useful asset in the heat of battle, when one finds one's self outmanned and without weapons of one's own. The beauty of the Field is the fact that the user can retract it so that it isn’t visible or vulnerable at all, and that one can, instantly, call it forth to block what could be lethal damage (See: bullets, swords, metaphysical attacks). This makes the AT Field the perfect trump card to pull. :2. Able to withstand any “conventional” weapon known to man, should the Field be strong enough. This means that swords, guns, staves, fists, and even knives will be nothing against one's Field. However, not all thing's can be deflected: only Fields of high power can withstand high energy attacks—even the character whom uses the AT Fields the most (Tabris) cannot withstand the effects of attacks that utlize high amounts of energy—and most metaphysical attacks can corrode an AT Field with time and extended exposure. :3. Tracking via the AT Field. Those proficient with AT Field usage are allowed to view others Fields, and can even pick up base emotions based on the information the Field produces (I.E.: anger, sadness, envy, etc.). This is a conveniant way to memorize the pattern of an AT Field and track someone over long distances, providing one memorizes the pattern properly. : : Weaknesses :1. Other AT Fields. One of the largest weaknesses an AT Field has is other Fields. If one has their Field up and are deflecting bullets, all an opponent need do is trigger their AT Field and charge it against one's own—if the enemy exerts enough effort, both Fields will negate one another, and both individuals will be left vulnerable. This isn’t to say that this strategy works all the time: someone simply producing a Field big enough to penetrate another’s will find their plan failing; a soul has to be fully committed to drilling into the other Field in order for this to work. :2.' Attacks with a high enough energy output'. As previously stated, any AT Field can eventually fall; it is not invulnerable. If attacked long enough without time to heal itself, an AT Field will flicker from existence if it is exposed at an extended length of time to metaphysical attacks. The AT Field will be unresponsive for a full day, recharging, afterwhich it will function normally. These being said, there is the manner of gauging the power of your AT Field. Since everyone has an AT Field, it is theoretically possible for anyone to utilize this enormous barrier, and thus the question becomes: 'How strong is My AT Field? ' :The question can be answered by asking one's self: ::1. Am I trained fully in connecting with my body? 2. Am I able to utilize the full potential of my body? ::3. Am I able to use metaphysical attacks? ::4. Am I psychologically healthy? ::5. How in tune am I with my soul/spirit? :Being able to answer these questions will bring one closer to understanding how well their AT Field works. :One last thing to remember: humans were born by God, and in their Fall, they ate the Fruit of Knowledge. This Fruit gave them science and knowledge of Good and Evil. The Angels, which are not angels of the Lord but merely what humanity has the potential to become, ate of the Fruit of Life, which granted them exceptionally strong AT Fields and the ability to regenerate. As such, there are two characters with an inherently stronger AT Field than humans: Adam (played by Fellguarde), and Kaworu Nagisa (played by Tabris.). While a human may be able to strengthen and fortify their Fields, most will never achieve the level that these two have, but there is nothing to say that there are not more Angels out there.